Heart Songs
by Electromagnetic x Pikachu
Summary: A drabble booklet containing three cute stories, dedicated to Inoue Orihime and three of the most important men in her life.
1. Theme 1: Sorrow

Every moment marked with apparitions of your soul, I'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire…the yearning to be near you." – Sarah McLachlan

The darkened sky seemed to cry out in pain as the droplets fell rapidly to the ground.

Standing in a city cemetery was Inoue Orihime, a young, well-endowed woman with ginger-colored hair accented with light blue-green hairpins.

Her silver eyes were sadly gazing at the headstone that she had created with her own hands. For someone very dear…

Ulquiorra Cifer. He was a member of the Espada, a group of callous monsters known as Arrancar. They had no souls or hearts that looked to the light of the world.

Orihime could remember the vivid memory of Ulquiorra's cold stare as he led her to the prison called Las Noches. His threat to harm her friends scared her to death but she went without complain.

She had every right to hate Ulquiorra but she didn't. She couldn't. Instead, she wanted to know more about him and his life. Perhaps, she thought, she could melt that icy heart of his.

Gradually, she opened her heart to him and found herself more attracted to the Arrancar.

She loved it when he visited her room and even if it was an order, she was glad he took care of her. Even her actions toward him were kinder and full of affection.

Before she could attempt to go further, he disappeared from her life. His life with her ended before it could ever start…


	2. Theme 2: Promise

"As the storm grew fierce, an angel was certainly near; I knew there was nothing to fear." - City and Colour

A bright, white light flashed through the town of Karakura. The dying screams of a Hollow fell on deaf ears as it fell to its knees, withering away into dust.

Standing where the creature used to be was a man with bright orange hair. He donned the traditional black robes of a shinigami and carried a large black and white sword. Name: Kurosaki Ichigo.

He collapsed when he realized his victory but his head didn't hit the ground. Instead, it was cuddled between a pair of large breasts and long, ginger-colored hair brushed against his dirty face.

The woman, Inoue Orihime, who sat beside him smiled as she hugged the man closely to her bosom. She was deeply afraid that this would be his last battle after all these years of shinigami duties.

Ichigo had fought so long and so hard against that one Hollow, receiving so many injuries and scars, but he never gave in. Even when Orihime had begged him to stop, Ichigo refused. He had looked back at the grown woman and smiled, his brown eyes gentle yet determined.

"I'll protect you, Orihime. I promise."

His words brought tears to her eyes and she made sure to etch them deep in her heart. Orihime held Ichigo close, feeling his lips brush against her cheek. Looking down, she relaxed when he smiled up at her again.

"I told you. A promise is a promise.


	3. Theme 3: Protect

"You've become my best friend. I want to love you but I don't know if I can." - Unknown

"...-hime... Orihime? Are you okay?"

Gray eyes opened to blue ones that hid behind a pair of rectangular glasses. The woman sat up, almost butting heads with the black-haired man in front of her. His face was filled with worry, she had noticed, and she smiled weakly.

"There's nothing to worry about, Uryuu. I'm fine, really. All I did was bump my head."

The man fiddled with his glasses, blushing lightly at the smile she would always give him. "That's true but you need to be more careful, Orihime. If you're not too careful, you could get hurt."

Orihime could sense the anxiety in Uryuu's eyes as well as in his tone. He had just destroyed an invading Hollow that had invaded their town. But in the middle of fighting along his side, the monster had knocked Orihime unconscious with one swipe.

He couldn't forgive the fact that she was hurt. He had promised that he would take care of Orihime. Protect her from everything harmful...

Gently touching her face, Uryuu brushed his lips against hers, the blush not leaving his paled face. His lips curled into a smile, his finger trailing down her cheek.

"I'll protect you from harm...from now on."


End file.
